


Safe

by unicornlulu



Series: Foreword [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornlulu/pseuds/unicornlulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Liam Payne saves the reader from a traumatic experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Liam stopped the car at a deserted convenience store.

“Hey babe, do you mind waiting here. I’m really hungry and I need something to eat,” he said.  
“Sure. No problem. But be quick,” I answered as he got out the door.

I sat in the car and looked around. I spotted an atm. I needed to withdraw money anyway.  
I got out the car and walked towards it hoping it worked. As I got nearer it looked promising but before I could try it a tall guy came out of nowhere.

“Hey gorgeous,” he said. He had short blond hair, blue eyes and was kind of buff. I thought he was a bit good looking but the way he was looking at me up and down and licking his lips was making me uncomfortable.

“Hi,” I said hesitantly.  
“What’s a girl like you doing in a place like this?” He was right. The area did look dodgy.  
“Uh... About to leave actually,” I retorted. I tried to side step away from him but he blocked my path. I stepped back and he stepped forward again. I stepped back again until I hit the wall. I was trapped.

“I don’t think you’re going anywhere,” he threatened.  
“If you touch me I’ll scream,” I said with a shaky voice. “Look, I’ll give you all my money if you just leave me alone.”

He moved closer to me. So close he was pressing me against the wall and I could feel his stale breath as he said, “I don’t need your money.”

Before I could shout for Liam, he pressed his mouth roughly against mine and shoved his tongue down my throat. I tried to scream but the sounds weren’t escaping.  
I tried to push him away but it was futile. He was way bigger, stronger and taller than me so my defences against him were weak. His lips stayed on mine as his hand travelled shamelessly across my body. With one pinning me to the wall he ripped my shirt open and squeezed my breast hard. I yelped in pain but no one heard. He used his knee to spread my legs and his hand kept roaming, going lower.

I fought harder than ever now but still it was no use. He went up my skirt and started playing there. I pushed and pushed and suddenly it seemed to work. He staggered back and I got some air. I thought I had released some inner strength but it was Liam who pulled him away from me. 

“Don’t you ever touch my girlfriend! Ever!” Liam shouted as he threw a hard punch at the guy, then a second. I heard the third and fourth blow as I ran to the car. Blondie fell to the ground with a thud. But Liam didn’t stop. He continued kicking and beating the guy on the ground. I didn’t want to see but I could still hear the hard blows as I waited near the car for Liam.  
I had a feeling Liam wouldn’t stop unless I went and stopped him. So I did. He seemed to be in some kind of anger trance but as soon as I touched his arm he snapped out of it.

“Liam, let’s go,” I said pulling him away from the unconscious rapist.  
We both got in the car but Liam slammed the door so hard, I thought the car was going to break down. He started the engine immediately and drove so fast I had to put my seatbelt on.  
I didn’t say anything I just looked at him. But he didn’t look at me. He stared straight ahead like he was focusing on something.  
Liam looked furious. His hands gripped the steering wheel but he was shaking. I looked down at my hands and realised I was shaking too but I think I was more terrified than angry.

We got to Liam’s house much quicker than usual. He stopped the car and got out. I grabbed my purse and feebly got out to.   
Liam was standing right there outside the door. He looked at me like he was in pain. “Are you okay?” he asked.

I was about to say yes even though I knew it wasn’t true. But All the tears that I didn’t know that I had been refusing from the moment I got in the car poured out. As soon as I started crying he held me in his arms. “I am so sorry,” he said.  
He let go and I wish he wouldn’t have but he picked me up again and carried me inside. I continued sobbing while he set me on the plush couch and rubbed by back until I calmed down.

“Tell me what happened,” he asked.  
“I... I just wanted to go to the atm,” I stuttered. ”He came out of nowhere. And then... and then he started touching me and... and I couldn’t do anything.” I could feel the tears coming again.  
“I know, I know,” he said and embraced me again.  
“He shoved his fingers up my... my – “  
“Shhhh... don’t talk about it. Just calm down.”

“I know you think I’m acting like a big baby,” I said “But it’s just that I’ve never –“ I looked at him and I was hoping he would catch my drift because I didn’t want to say it out loud. He looked slightly confused so I knew I had to go on. “I mean I’m a... I’m a virgin.” I whispered.

“Oh!” he said and started going red in the face. I could feel my cheeks getting hot too. “I... I didn’t know. I just wish I could have gotten there sooner! Before that... that bastard –“  
“It’s not your fault. It’s mine. I’m a weak naive idiot. I should’ve run when I had chance. I should’ve hit him. I should’ve –“

“I know you tried your hardest. You may be slightly naive but you’re not an idiot. As for your weakness... yeah, we need to fix that.”  
“What do you mean? Like a martial arts class or something?”  
“No even better. I’ll teach you how to defend yourself to prevent any more situations like this.”  
“You mean that might happen to me more than once? Liam, that guy shoved his hands up my ass. I don’t ever want to go through that again!”  
“You mean you’ve never been assaulted before?” I shook my head. “Well I guess I thought for such a pretty girl like you that had to have that happen at least a few times.” I blushed a bit. “Are you sure?”

“Well, now that I think about it. People have always been weird around me. Comments, hints, strokes, touching. Gosh! How could I have been so stupid?”  
“Wow. You are naive. No offence.” I dropped my head in shame. “No, look at me,” he said and lifted my chin with his hand. “You are the most innocent person I’ve ever met and it’s not a bad thing... but it’s kinda risky. Tomorrow I’m gonna teach you some moves and pretty soon you’ll be deterring those bad guys. But right now you need to forget about all of this and go have a hot shower and get some sleep, you understand me?”

“Alright,” I smiled at him. “Thanks so much, Liam. For everything,” I said and gave him a soft peck on the cheek.  
“Anytime,” he answered. “And remember: Your naiveness is the reason why I love you. Now go,” he said as he slapped my butt to get me off the couch.  
While I was showering I got time to notice the bruises the blonde guy had left. I had a huge hand shaped one on my left boob and one on my right thigh where he had squeezed too hard and my upper back and my head felt tender from being pressed against the wall.

I covered everything up with long pyjamas because I had a feeling it would set Liam off again if he saw the marks. He was already sitting on the bed when I decided to go to sleep. I slept on the side because the bruises on my back and front were still aching. He was acting busy on his cell phone but I could feel his eyes on me when I closed mine to sleep.

“Say it,” I said with my eyes closed.  
“Say what?” he asked  
“I know there’s something else bothering you. Just come out with it.” I opened my eyes and looked at him expectantly.  
“Well...” he started. “Don’t you wanna press charges?”  
“Liam, you know what I’ll say. I’m not into telling the police everything that happens to me. Besides, the guy is probably long gone by now. He might press charges against you for beating him up.”  
“It was an act of self defence. The court will understand.”

“Well, I don’t need you to defend me!” I said. Then I started feeling ashamed for raising my voice.  
“I’m just saying. This guy needs to be punished for what he did,” Liam replied calmly.  
“I think your punches and kicking were enough to bruise him for the rest of the year.”

“I just,” he started. “I care about you. No, I love you and I hated seeing you go through that.”  
“I know but you need to let it go. It happened to me, not you. And I may not be completely fine but I’m coping with it. Now can I go to sleep? I’m really tired.”  
“Alright,” he consented and gave me a peck on the cheek.


	2. Nitemair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader has a nightmare after her trauma.

In the middle of the night I was woken up by a thud from the other side of the room. I lifted my head and looked up. It had come from the outside the sliding door which Liam and I left open in the summer.  
I didn’t want to get out of bed so I sat up and lazily tried to look for what had made the sound. I was getting sleepy again so figured that it was just a pigeon or a rat when I saw a shadow through the curtain – it was a man!

Thinking it was a burglar; I panicked and wrapped the blanket around me as I shrank into the bed. I tried to make myself invisible while subtly trying to reach for Liam. I stretched my arm out to the other side of the bed while still keeping my eyes on the shadow. My hand was reaching but I couldn’t feel Liam. I turned my head to see how far he was but the bed was empty.  
Liam wasn’t there. I instantly calmed down. I realised he was the one outside. I felt so stupid for being so paranoid but it was so dark couldn’t see anything so I didn’t blame myself. I got up to turn on the light.

“Liam, what are you doing out –, “ as soon as my eyes adjusted to the light I saw something in the corner. It was Liam, unconscious, crouched on the floor, gagged and tied up.  
Before I could rush over to him, somebody stepped in front of me.  
“Hey there sweet cheeks,” he said. “Remember me?”  
I knew from the voice that it was the blonde guy from the atm again. He looked just the same as before with an exception of a black eye and bruises from his encounter with Liam. He was also holding a knife. I knew better than to scream or run away so I just stood there, frozen.

“I came to finish what I started,” he said as he pinned me to the wall again. “And I brought a friend along,” from the corner of my eye I saw a second guy come in. He ran the knife along my left cheek. “This time there’s nowhere to run and your boyfriend can’t protect you.” The tears started pouring out. “Shhhh. Don’t cry,” he said as he smiled menacingly. “It’s going to be fun.”  
I refused to look at him. I refused to look at anything so I just closed my eyes. I knew would just have to endure it and hope it ended soon. And that they didn’t hurt Liam.  
“I never learnt your name,” he carried on. “What’s your name, baby? Come on talk to us. Tell me, what’s your name? Baby? Go on; open your pretty little eyes. Babe? Babe?”

“Babe? Babe? Open your eyes.”   
I reluctantly opened my eyes. Liam was looking at me with such deep concern I thought he was in pain.  
“You were having a nightmare, I think,” he said. “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah I’m fine,” I answered. “Just a bit startled.”

“You’re crying,” Liam noted and reached out to wipe a tear off my cheek. “What was your dream about?”  
“I... I don’t remember,” I lied. I didn’t want to burden Liam with each and every problem I had. I looked at his face. He still looked very concerned so I plastered on a smile I told him, “Stop worrying. I’ll be fine. I promise,” and nonchalantly got off the bed.

I don’t think my command and vow was enough to completely put Liam at ease but he half stopped treating me like a baby. He stayed at home with me all day though because my subconscious wasn’t the only thing that thought Blondie might come back to finish his business. I wasn’t completely traumatized but I wasn’t ready to go out into the world yet. I needed a lazy day to let my physical and mental bruises heal. We cancelled all our plans for today and spent our day on the couch just watching movies, eating and cuddling.  
Keeping his promise, Liam devoted an hour to teaching me some self defence. Of course I sucked but he kept encouraging me saying that I was “making progress”. Through the whole ordeal, Liam was so supportive and never got edgy or annoyed with me. So as I prayed that I didn’t have any more nightmares that night, I also thanked God for such an amazing boyfriend.


End file.
